dreamtheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Count of Tuscany
'The Count of Tuscany '''is the sixth and final track on Dream Theater's 10th studio album, ''Black Clouds & Silver Linings. It was performed as an encore on the Black Clouds & Silver Linings tour. The lyrics are anecdotal, recalling an event on the Train of Thought tour whereby Petrucci and his guitar technician were taken to visit an Italian Count's mansion. User dci1812 of the MP.com forums posted on August 16th 2009 that he believed he had worked out the identity of the Count: :: "MYSTERY SOLVED!!! :: The count is: Count Niccolò Capponi. He is a bearded, historian count who lives in the Tuscany area, and whose family is in the wine business. :: He was a source of information for the Thomas Harris film "Hannibal", and is mentioned in the book. He also makes an appearance in the movie as one of the panel members for Dr. Fell's (Lecter's) selection as curator of the CAPPONI Library." ::: – "Story behind the Count of Tuscany", MP.com More information about Niccolò Capponi can be found at http://www.music.iastate.edu/courses/471/capponi.htm The lyrics, as an editor to this wiki quite rightly pointed out, describe the Count as "a young eccentric man," which doesn't quite match the greying Capponi. The bearded historian, however, is quite clearly identified in the lyrics as the Count's brother – who is bearded, curates a museum, has a distinguished accent, inspired scenes in the Hannibal novel and thereby was asked to play a cameo role in the film. The eponymous Count is Niccolò's brother Sebastiano – therefore also a Capponi. It is on of the few Dream Theater songs which have all the musical elements (progressive, metal, melodic and pop) that they are known for Timing at approximately 19 minutes, it has many different parts associated with it. John Petrucci recorded this song using a 6-string guitar in standard tuning (E-A-D-G-B-E). Many fans describe the opening solo and its higher octaved version in the end as one the most melodic guitar solos ever written by Dream Theater. Lyrics Several years ago In a foreign town Far away from home I met the Count of Tuscany A young eccentric man Bred from royal blood Took me for a ride Across the open country side Get into my car Let's go for a drive Along the way I'll be your guide Just step inside Maybe you recall A cannibal curator A character inspired by my brother's life Winding through the hills The city far behind On and on we drove Down narrow streets and dusty roads At last we came upon A picturesque estate On sprawling emerald fields An ancient world of times gone by Let me introduce My brother A bearded gentleman Historian Sucking on his pipe Distinguished accent Making me uptight No accident I Want to stay alive Everything about this place Just doesn't feel right I I don't want to die Suddenly I'm frightened for my life I Want to say goodbye This could be the last time You see me alive I I may not survive Knew it from the moment we arrived Would you like to see Our secret holy place? I come here late at night To pray to him by candlelight Then peering through the glass I saw with disbelief Still dressed in royal clothes The saint behind the altar History recalls During times of war Legend has been traced Back inside these castle walls Where soldiers came to hide In barrels filled with wine Never to escape These tombs of oak Are where they died Down the cellar stairs I disappear Like the angel's share The end is near Come and have a taste A rare vintage All the finest wines Improve with age I Want to stay alive Everything about this place Just doesn't feel right I I don't want to die Suddenly I'm frightened for my life I Want to say goodbye This could be the last time You see me alive I I may not survive Knew it from the moment we arrived Could this be the end? Is this the way I die? Sitting here alone No one by my side I don't understand I don't feel that I deserve this What did I do wrong? I just don't understand (I just don't understand.) Give me one more chance Let me please explain It's all been circumstance I'll tell you once again You took me for a ride Promising a vast adventure Next thing that I know, I'm frightened for my life Now, wait a minute man! That's not how it is You must be confused That isn't who I am Please don't be afraid I would never try to hurt you This is how we live Strange although it seems Please try to forgive The chapel and the saint The soldiers and the wine The fables and the tales All handed down through time Of course you're free to go Go and tell the world my story Tell about my brother Tell them about me The Count of Tuscany Category:Songs Category:Black Clouds & Silver Linings Era Category:Songs over 15 minutes of length